When you harass the Big Boss
by ayane09
Summary: She was checking the car's engine and he, the famous racer, just checked out her butt's suppleness. Shocked? Wait until he finds out more. Pairings: NxM
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

When you harass the Big Boss**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Backfire

---

February 2, 2008 / Saturday / 1:15 pm

---

Under the scorching heat of the sun, the place was buzzing and people are already on errands.

TIT. TIT. TIT.

The electronic timer ticked every second. The cars were lining up to their respective positions after being checked hundreds of times by the engine technicians and crews started to clear away from the track.

Dusts and smoke filled the air surrounding them as the gears were put into motion. Drivers of each car are already in place as they waited agitatedly for the go signal.

He can hear his heavy breathing as his helmet covered his head. His hands are starting to get moist inside his thick gloves. He gripped the stirring wheel and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. His brows furrowed as he sharpened his watch and readied himself for the race.

The flag bearer hoisted the checkered flag and the clock countdown started.

EENK. EENK. EENK. TIIT.

The cars that lined up at the starting point zoomed away and raced for the first lap.

"_Fuck_. I definitely can't lose now." He muttered angrily as his rival rocketed past him on the first curb.

* * *

Let me introduce myself. I am Natsume Hyuuga-the hottest and most handsome racer in town. Teenage girls and young ladies swoon over when I pass by. I have been the face of most magazines, the highlight of all sports news, and the most sought after product endorser and in celebrity talk shows the moment they knew I came back form America. Don't get me wrong, I am not being conceited, but the fact that I never lost-yep, not even a single match, gives me this much notoriety.

Well, that was before, for my luck suddenly changed the day I met her. Thanks to my big perverted ego, I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

There are six things I learned starting that day and four of them started with the words: "NEVER EVER".

_Number 1:__ NEVER EVER bet on a girl even if she is extremely lustful._

_Number 2:__ NEVER EVER think of her as a little demure and shy girl (just because she smiles cute) when in fact, __SHE IS__ a monstrously evil girl when mad._

_Number 3:__ NEVER EVER compliment her by feeling her buttocks._

_Number 4:__ NEVER EVER smirk and say she must have been one of those girls that was swooning at you and that she must feel privileged at having met you __AFTER she slaps your face._

That incident happened a week ago.

I just finished a practice race together with my best buds. We were drinking ice cold soda under our tent when Ruka Nogi, my best friend, noticed a girl in the garage fixing a red sports car. She was wearing a pink tank top, dark blue denim shorts (that displayed her nice body) and red chucks. Her hair was disgruntled in a low ponytail and she was sweating profusely maybe because of the hot steam coming out from the car's engine.

While I gulp down the soda contents, I can see sweat trickling down her temples and some of her brunette tresses stick on the side of her face, but then, how can she be **that** alluring. Man, how ironic, how does my throat get dry even after drinking a thirst quencher.

"Hey Nat, you look like you got the _hots_ for that girl," Reo pinched in disrupting my thoughts.

"But I bet she will not be interested in you. haha" he jokingly added.

"Hn. Wanna bet?" I answered then threw a can to him. I didn't wait for his answer; instead, I started to walk to where she is.

Meanwhile,

"Hey want some?" Yuu asked as he just got back from ordering the pizza.

"Where's Nat anyway?" he asked them.

Reo pointed to the other side just in time for them to see me being slapped in the face by the angry girl.

'PFFFFFT'

"What the HECK????!" Yuu spurted out his drink the moment he recognized the girl. He was speechless-needless to say- and soon, he slapped his own forehead.

They saw the fuming girl walk away and I headed back rubbing my left cheek.

"What??" I asked when I saw Yuu give me that frustrated look-mind you, as if hell was torn apart.

"KAMI-SAMA **HELP** HIM!! He does not know that he just committed the biggest mistake he can **EVER** do." Yuu pleaded to the heavens with matching arms raised to the sky.

"What did I do??" was all I can say and we never got another word out of Yuu for he is too busy becoming like a statue.

The following day, I learned the other two things:

_Number __5:__ When you get a pink envelope in your mal the next day, don't expect it to be just from an idiotic fan girl and more, brace yourself for the contents._

After eating a light breakfast, I checked my mail box and found about a dozen letters that includes electricity and water bills, some fan mails, invitation and a rather odd-looking pink envelope with no return address- just my name scribbled elegantly at the front.

I went back to my room and decided to read the strange looking letter.

----

_Dear__ Mr. __Hyuuga_

_I dare you to race with me. If you win, I'll forget what you did yesterday and instead give you a nice business proposal. But if I win, you will be at my disposal._

_Race is on Saturday, 2 February 2008, 1:30pm sharp-race starts. Don't be late._

----

End of letter.

"That girl…" he smirked as he drank his coffee.

_Number __6:__ Don't __drink coffee while watching TV._

I placed the letter on the table and then went to the living room. I was drinking my coffee as I was turning on the T.V. just in time for the morning news.

Tough luck, looks like my wheel of luck turned upside down. For there-in front of me- in all her splendor, was the girl from yesterday-the same who sent me the letter.

And guess what.

Her name is Mikan Sakura-the No. 1 female racer or more known as the "Racing Goddess of Japan". She is the hottest and most glamorous and more- the daughter of the CEO of 'Sakura Corporation', the sole company that sponsors all my racing events and car…and that makes her—

THE BOSS.

Scary.

And luck was testing my might for at that moment; she just flashed her sweetest and dazzling smile after saying to the whole population of Japan that she wants to compete with me without any intention of losing. After all, like me, she has not lost—not even a single match.

SPAT.

COUGH. COUGH.

The brown liquid stained my favorite white pj's as I reached for the phone that was ringing non-stop.

Persona. My manager.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns GA**

**A/N: I still don't know much about racing or cars (though i dream of being a racer), please correct me or supplement me with ideas about this field Ü**

**well, what do you think? should i continue this or not? please leave a review.. thanks Ü**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N at the bottom please Ü**

**Disclaimer: i don't own GA**

* * *

When you harass the Big Boss

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the race begin

He was looking at the phone intently, as though it was some foreign object. He could almost imagine his death just by thinking of the person calling.

Or maybe that was an understatement.

'_Damn it._' He muttered under his breath. He stopped staring and decided to answer the call.

"Hyuuga…"

He felt a chill ran through his spine and a cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he listened to the eerie voice on the other line.

"About time you answered. Now, explain." Came Persona's commanding tone.

"Explain what?..." said Natsume trying to _escape._

--

--

--

Dead silence.

"Okay, okay…tch." Natsume mumbles as he submitted to Persona.

"I met her at some practice match the other day and she lost from a small bet that's why she wants her revenge." He said matter-of-factly.

"Natsume."

'_Tch. This is bad. He never calls me on a first name basis except if he catches me…'_

"Lying. You and I both know you're a bad liar."

'_Damn._' He cursed under his breath.

"I heard that Hyuuga."

'_W-what the F—Heck?! Is he reading my thoughts? IMPOSSIBLE._'

"Try saying that F-word, suits you better."

'_Shit. He caught me._'

"Yes I caught you if that's what you're thinking. Now, quit babbling. I've had enough of this nonsense. For the last time, EXPLAIN." Persona's voice reverberated through his head.

What a pain that must be.

'_Well here it goes…_'

And that was the last train of thoughts that left his mind as he sat resignedly on the couch with the white flag waving while he relayed his stupidity to this ferocious beast ._ooopz. _slip of tongue, that was his—manager.

* * *

After a couple of minutes…

"There. I told you the truth." Natsume said at last.

"Tch." Persona heaved a sigh.

"Hormones Hyuuga. Hormones. Now I think you learned your lesson am I right?" Persona inquired.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to say that over again." He retorted already getting tired this early in the morning.

"Anyway, I just received an invitation from a game show. Meet me at the lobby of the SP Building. The driver already knows where that is. 9am. Don't be late."

Ttt.

And that ended the call.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he replayed the events that just happened in a span of two hours.

'_God. What have I gotten myself into.'_

After getting ready, he went down the building and instructed the driver to go to the said place.

* * *

'_Only a little more, c'mon…_' he said as he rounded the 5th curb.

"Gotcha!" Natsume smiled triumphantly as he smoothed his way onto the lead leaving Mikan's red Porsche behind.

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga, we're already here." The driver told him.

"Thanks." Natsume said as he went out the service car.

"So, this is the SP Building. Large enough." He muttered as he surveyed the outer facade of the state of the art building.

He started up the front steps and heard an attendant greet him as he entered the building.

"Good Morning, Sir!..."

He heard her say as he went past her, but soon, he abruptly stopped in his tracks as he heard her continue.

"Please enjoy your stay at the Sakura Productions Building." The attendant finished still smiling.

He turned back to her and asked

"Did you just say _Sakura_?"

"Yes sir, this, as you can see is the Sakura Productions Building." She replied politely while pointing at the big company seal in the middle of the front lobby with the words **Sakura Productions** embossed on the backdrop of a cherry blossom tree, making him look like a total idiot with his mouth left hanging as he stared in ultimate shock at the golden insignia.

'_Crap.'_ He cursed yet again.

_Eeyakh!!_

He yelped as he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder.

"Hyuuga. Stop acting like a fool." Persona mumbled behind him.

"Then don't surprise me like that again." He muttered in a low growl as he caught up by his side.

'_Fuck. I bet I looked like a complete fool back there._'

"Hn." Persona snickered.

"Shut up." He countered.

They made their way up into the elevator quietly and neither spoke a word.

* * *

"Still not done??" he complained to the engine troubleshooter as he saw Mikan catching up from his one lap lead while he waited for his black Ferrari to be fixed.

"Kuso."

* * *

"Good Morning Japan and Hello World! Welcome to BBB—the Quiz Bee!" the show host said energetically.

"Today, two very promising racers will compete and they are…"

Tentenenen.

Drum rolls.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura… and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga!" and the audience cheered.

They both entered in the opposite directions and sat on their respective seats.

'_This is going to be a long day._' They both muttered under their breaths.

* * *

"Okay. First question: Who invented the telephone?"

Triiit.

"Mr. Hyuuga" the host and audience turned to Natsume.

"Tch. This is it? very easy… it was Alexande--"

Tuut.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga, but times up. Ms. Sakura would you like to steal?" the host then turned to Mikan.

"Alexander Graham Bell." Mikan grinned back at Natsume.

"Correct!" the host and audience applauded.

'_Is this for real?_' he asked himself after slapping his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Okay. Since both of you got 95 points already, we will go to the tie breaker round. And for 5 points…" the host trailed off to add up to the suspense.

They were both already in position waiting agitatedly for the last salvation.

"Who is the actress who played as Marimar in the famous drama that was aired in…"

Triit.

"Mr. Hyuuga?"

"THALIA!" Natsume shouted.

"Thalia is…

WRONG!" the host stated. "Ms. Sakura, I will repeat it for you, if you got this correct you will be the winner for today's game. Here it goes: Who is the actress who played as Marimar in the famous drama that was aired in the Philippines?"

"Marian Rivera?" She asked as if not sure but snickered to herself when Natsume's and her eyes met.

"CORRECT!" the host screamed together with the audience as balloons fell in the backdrop.

And that ended the stupid game show.

* * *

'_Last lap. Here I go._' He revved up the engine from the pit stop and stirred it to full force.

He was determined to catch up.

He was 15 seconds behind Mikan's red Porsche and they were nearing the checkered flag that marked the finish line.

The black Ferrari was almost nearing to the car before him. 8 seconds away.

He sharpened his watch.

But then, he was astounded when the red car zoomed away to the finish line ending the game.

'_**SHE SLOWED DOWN?? And then accelerated to full force? I can't believe this.' **_he was not the bit happy.

"THAT was Suicide!" he muttered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: HELLOO!! Yahaha.. I'm back. Did'ja miss me? Yeah. I'm currently recovering from writer's block so I'm sorry if there were many confusing parts in this chap.**

**About the last part, when Natsume said it was suicide, well… from what I understand, it is very hard to re-acquire speed when you start to slow down and it makes the engine work extra hard to make it produce that full speed. I really don't know if that is right so please don't sue me... hehe.. if someone out there is knowledgeable about racing can you supply me on the corrections? I'll gladly edit it again, even if I have to re-edit the whole chap. Hehe**

**also, there were a lot of curses. sorry, it can't be helped...**

**Anyway. If you find this chap really crappy, I'm terribly sorry.. but if you find this okay or great, I'm very happy to know. Please leave a review Ü**

**Whew.**

**I'm glad to be back again. I missed writing. Terribly.**

**ka-chan Ü**

* * *

**A/N**: ahaha..thank you for all the reviews!! You guys made me crazy…nyahaha..I know I was looking goofy while I was reading your reviews…haha…well its nice to know you loved it. XD thank you for constantly reviewing!(even if I don't usually get to reply to your reviews)

**info**: the marimar question, I didn't really planned on putting it there…it just so happened that while I was thinking of what question to put in, I heard one of my classmates tease my other classmate that she was marimar but retracted it soon since its not marimar anymore but dyesebel..haha..they're really crazy I tell you…haha

**Reviewers** of all chaps:

**pSychE aNgeL-saMa**:haha…waw…at least your parents didn't lock you up or tied you down to a chair or something haha…and about the marimar thingy, I didn't really watch that since we're kapamilya but sometimes I get to catch a glimpse when I happen to browse the channels…hehe..

**Fujiwara Yuri**:haha.. I thank you for reading it even if you don't like racing that much, but don't worry… I will not really stick to the racing thing…in the next chaps, there will only be –I think- add ins about that since that's in their profile, and glad to know you enjoyed the quiz bee haha

**Sakura-hime246, SpringFairy15, -kradraven-**:waw.. thank you! glad to know that…hehe

**StarAngel02, petalsarefallingxoxo, Irumi Kanzaki, yamyam-chan, Secret.Wings, gigil12345, KMAC 08**:I hope to update soon too…Ü hehe

**zeynel, Miu The Princess Of Nature, claireponcherrii, dominiqueanne, akerue**:thank you! it's nice to know that you liked it…Ü

**bitteRswEetcHocolatelover, lynn.mkn.kat02**:I would be glad to be your friend XD the pleasure is all mineymine.. xp hehe

**loubell**: haha..what's your happy dance like?? Nyahaha

**aliceacademy8**:hehe.. sorry for the confusion ahaha..

**BlackRain105**: yeah…haha…now that you mentioned it…I wonder too…well if you want I could add up that meeting part in the future chap…thanks…you gave me an idea…nyahaha

**xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx**:yeah..haha..though I'm not a fan.. ehehe

**Hachigatsu San Tenshi**: thanks…glad to know that

**smalltaz**:hehe.. thanks.. same here…glad to know I'm back (wink)

**Cuna999**:hahaha..yeah…I was laughing the whole time I was writing it…I enjoyed making natsume's answers wrong

**anons**: **yue679, konnie**-thank you for reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i don't own GA

* * *

**

When you harass the Big Boss

* * *

Chapter 3: The day I met Hell

"I'm sorry sir, but the last stock was already bought by that old lady right there." The cashier explained as she pointed at an old lady that was already leaving the store.

_Damn. _"Thank you anyway." Natsume left the convenience store bitterly and again, for the nth time, into the bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Shouts and cheers echoed in the bleachers seconds after the red Porsche rocketed past the white and black checkered flag that marked the finish line.

Mikan's car skidded beautifully to a stop while the black Ferrari slowly drove through after her.

Another curse was muttered as he stepped onto the breaks that halted his car.

His brows furrowed even more the moment he saw her gracefully getting out of the car to welcome the blinding lights that flashed from the media cameras.

_Damn chick. Loves getting the attention. _He murmured after seeing Mikan throw him a menacing sideways glance.

"You're Dead."

Those were the two words he read from her lips. And after that, she gave him a flying kiss—which caused uproar in the audience—signaling the TV cameras and media crews to revert his way.

Poor Natsume. Too late to realize it was his signal to run for his dear life. Now, he was left there—in the middle of the excited crowd—not knowing how to escape the barrage of questions that were slashed at him.

* * *

"Try looking in the third aisle." The shopkeeper told him.

"Thanks." Natsume replied. He left the counter and started his way towards the said direction. As he was turning left, a little boy crashed into him making them both lose balance. But since he got swift reflexes, he was able to hold on to the shelf and got hold of the child before it totally hit the ground.

"Next time watch where you're going okay?" he told the boy as he ruffled its silver hair.

He chuckled inwardly as he saw the trace of mischief in the boy's eyes. He remembered the days when was as young and he can see they were alike in so many ways. But what he didn't see was the evil glint just now and it never occurred to him that he will be the victim of such evility(I know there's no such term. But it best describes it.hehe).

"_OW_!! _What the He_—_OW_!" he was surprised—needless to say. The boy bit his arm and as if not contented **and** before he even recovered, it stomped on Natsume's foot—**VERY hard.**

"_YOU!!_" he called after the _escaping _little brat.

And our little rascal, before turning in on the corner, gave a big 'bleh' and called Natsume a loser—as his farewell.

_Fuck. _Once again, he cursed.

_I hate it these days._ He thought and let out a deep sigh to calm his nerves. He decided it would do him no good to chase the little boy.

"Okay, back to business. Hmm… aisle 10, 9, 8…" he looked at the aisle nos. as he passed by.

"Aisle 3. At last. Now where was it? Aah…there." He grinned as he found the root of all these hardships—the double layer strawberry and vanilla coated sugarless rice crackers with chocolate kisses and almond nut bits sprinkled on top.

As he was about to reach for the last box, he saw a small hand trying to reach for the same box. (it suddenly came from below)

"OH. Guess who it is…" he trailed off as he gave a scrutinizing look at the boy who just minutes ago, had been very naughty.

He got hold of the box and stooped down to the boy's height level and showed it to the brat.

"Let me guess…" he started, "you want this?"

The boy just nodded in reply.

"You know…you look _kind_ and _cute_ and all…but sorry kid, those puppy dog eyes will not do the trick." He finished and shrugged.

He stood up and left the rascal with arms crossed and a big scowl on his small face.

"Hn. Gotcha." He grinned as he paid the cashier.

_Finally. _He said at last, relieved to be able to breathe the first breeze of air as he stepped out of the grocery store.

"Tch. All these trouble just for little miss Mikan's antics. Wow. She can be a real **P**ain." He shook his head as he drove back to the studio.

* * *

_Back at the studio:_

"Where's Sakura?" Natsume asked one of the staff that was unpacking for their commercial shoot.

"She's at the dressing room sir." The lady staff said.

He left the swooning girl before it even made a scene. He even heard some more squealing seconds after he left.

_Tch. _He smirked.

--

He stopped walking and stood in front of the dressing room door. He was about to knock when he heard giggles from the other side of the door. He was sure it was Mikan's but he can't recognize the other person's voice.

"Yo—kun…" he heard her say sweetly followed by another set of giggles.

_Kun…? hmm…looks like flirting to me. _He thought.

Thud. thud. thud.

He knocked on the door three times and heard the abrupt stopping of the giggles. He heard someone move a chair followed by a "ssshh" and finally heard Mikan say "_no. stay right there._"

She opened the door smiling but soon, that smile went into a frown.

"You're ten minutes late." She said crossing her arms and arching a brow.

"If you don't stop crossing your arms like that in front of you, your tee will display more than your cleavage…" he trailed off as he looked at her teasingly straight in the eyes.

He saw her hazel eyes widen and her small face turn tomato red at his remark. Quickly, she uncrossed her arms to her side and was about to slash another set of nagging words at him but caught her off-guard when he put the box of rice crackers on her head making her fall in silence.

"There. So stop complaining. Besides, it was **hard **finding those." He finished.

"Fine." He heard her murmur and saw delight flash through her eyes as she started to open the treat.

"Now, can I come in? I believe we share the same dressing room." He asked her and she moved from blocking the door.

--

"**YOU?!**" Mikan heard them both say.

"You know him Youichi?" she asked the silver haired boy that clutched her pants and was staring at Natsume.

He saw her kneel down and Youichi whispered something to her and soon enough she threw him a very sharp glance.

"So…" she said standing up, "you were the one who made this little boy cry. You could have given him the food… can't you see?? He's just a boy. Don't you have any heart for the poor little thing??" Mikan's cold voice pierced through him.

"B-but…" he was about to protest when she cut him off.

"Stop. I won't hear anymore of your reasons." Then she turned to the boy, "here, you may have this...go now…this bad man here and I will have something to discuss…'ja" she smiled giving the food to Youichi and also gave him a little peck on his cheek bidding him to go.

She turned around to go back to her chair just in time for the rascal to flash Natsume an evil smirk before going out the room.

"That was my cousin." Mikan told him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He had never seen such a mischievous kid. Now he knows where that kid got his wayward ways.

* * *

**A/N:** okay before anything else… here are the clarifications

In this fic, no one has an alice…so if anyone thought persona has a mind-reading alice…well actually no, it's like they were just together for so long that they got used to each others drama so it was not hard for them to read each other out. hehe

The suicide part: About the last part, when Natsume said it was suicide, well… from what I understand, it is very hard to re-acquire speed when you start to slow down and it makes the engine work extra hard to make it produce that full speed. I really don't know if that is right so please don't sue me... hehe, so it was like suicide bec. She had no guarantee that she'll be able to regain the speed that she will need to defeat natsume…I think it was either a make it or break it thing. Another reason why she did that was to tease natsume by letting him think he was able to catch up on her.

Its obvious… I made up the food part: the double layer strawberry and vanilla coated sugarless rice crackers with chocolate kisses and almond nut bits sprinkled on top. Hehe xp

Anyways, I added up some author's note in chap2 so you guys might want to read it… xp

And lastly, I will not upload any chapters **yet** after this…because I'm going to continue my other fic first and that'll give you the cliffhanger haha.. I know. I am so evil. But don't worry, I had the next chapters already ready so **if** a wind happens to pass by, it might cause me to upload earlier than what I think. Hehe XD

_

* * *

_

Sneak peek:

"Natsume. You're too close." Mikan tried putting some space between them.

"Hn." He replied nonchalantly. '_Great, nice timing.' _He thought as the soft and mellow music started to drift in the air and the lights started to dim. Couples are already standing up to dance in this sweet music.

"E-eherm." A male voice interrupted and tapped Natsume's shoulder, "I believe this beautiful lady owes me _this_ dance." A tall and handsome guy with hair dark as midnight blue said as he stared straight into Mikan's hazel eyes that were suddenly filled with amusement.

"Natsume." With that, Mikan just nodded and broke from his hold.


End file.
